


two girls and their nugget

by daisystars



Series: twdg one-shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, he’s only there for like a moment but hE’S THERE, oH and willy is there too, so sorry but louis is only mentioned and only has one line jdjdkdkd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: violet and clem go out on a date, when something interrupts and all of a sudden enters their life.





	two girls and their nugget

**Author's Note:**

> special SPECIAL thanks to my lovely discord friends who convinced me to write this fic from a prompt someone gave to me. anyways ENJOY

They had been walking in the woods for quite some time now, the autumn leaves crunching under the two girls’ feet as they continued their walk to a certain location. Violet had insisted back at the school that Clem wore a blindfold, just so that the surprise wasn’t ruined. Clem obviously argued at first, but she didn’t want to upset Violet, so she obeyed. After a good solid twenty minutes of begging. Now here they were, in the middle of the forest, Clem clueless to where Violet was taking her. Rosie had decided to tag along with them, just in case something went wrong or they got lost. And Rosie wanted to get out of the school, which you can’t really argue about. So it was just the three of them, making their way to the place Violet had in mind to have the perfect date at.

“Are we there yet?” By now Clem had gotten really inpatient, only knowing that they were somewhere in the woods thanks to the sound of their feet stepping on the autumn leaves. She used her hand that wasn’t desperately grasping Violet’s arm to try and feel where they were going, only to feel nothing but air. 

“No, and stop asking. It’s starting to get annoying.”

“Well can I be able to at least see? This blindfold itches.”

“Nope. Not until we get there.” Violet tugged on Clem’s arm, eager to get to where she wanted to go. Rosie walked ahead of them, ready to find a new place to just relax and take a nap while Violet was busy leading a blindfolded Clem around. She had only bumped into a couple trees, thanks to Violet letting go of her for a split second to make sure they were going in the right direction. Violet looked up at the sky, seeing it was slowly turning to early afternoon. She didn’t want to be out in the middle of the woods late at night, and neither did Clem. After what seemed like forever, Violet finally saw their destination. A single storied home, sitting on top of a hill which looked out to a large field that overlooked the mountains afar. 

Violet stopped walking, making Clem stand still near the pathway that led up to the home. She didn’t know her hands were now shaking, in fact her whole body was now shaking. What if Clem didn’t like the idea of going on a date? What if something went horribly wrong? What if-?

“Vi? You there?”

The said girl’s questionings were interrupted, turning to her girlfriend who was now fidgeting her foot, trying her best to stay patient. Violet laughed, walking up to her and grabbed her hand. “Yep, right here.”

“Can I please take off the blindfold now? Pretty please?”

Violet sighed, going behind her and undoing the knot that held the rag on her head. Clem helped take it off, adjusting her eyes to the bright afternoon sun. She saw the house up on the hill, jaw dropping a bit. Violet saw and laughed, “So? What do you think?”

“Holy shit.. how did you find this place?”

“Found it while I was on that supply run with Louis, he was the one who actually suggested I bring you here.”

“You- I fucking love you. Let's go check it out!” Clem didn’t even wait for a response from Violet, already racing up the pathway to the house. Violet groaned, chasing after her with Rosie at her heels. She wasn’t expecting Clem to be this excited, hell she wasn’t expecting Clem to be excited at all. When Violet was first planning out the date she almost completely abandoned the idea, but Louis begged for her to go on it. Literally begged. Violet can still hear him saying, “You do love her, right Vi? Then go on the damn date!” and “I will scream my ass off if you don’t do something romantic with her,” the usual stuff Louis would say. Violet finally caught up with Clem, who was waiting at the front door, looking like a little girl who is about to get a birthday present or a sweet treat. The sight made Violet laugh, pulling her into a gentle side hug. “You’re acting like a child, you know that?”

“I know, but you love it.”

“I do, I really do.” She pecked her forehead,confused to see Clem pouting afterwards. “What’s wrong?”

“You missed.”

“I what?”

“You missed,” Clem leaned in, pressing her lips against Violet’s. She pulled away soon after, studying Vi’s face. Her entire face was slowly turning a bright red, eyes wide. Clem giggled, moving past her and opening the front door to the house, happily going inside. Violet stayed outside, raising a hand to her lips. Out of everything that could’ve happened today, Violet wasn’t expecting that to happen. She wasn’t all that shocked though, Clem was usually the one who initiates their kisses. Violet at times does the same, but after dating Minnie she always got scared if she ever tried to kiss someone, rather try anything with anyone. She didn’t want to be heartbroken again, she can’t deal with that pain again. But after Vi met Clem, and after Clem was so open to her and willing to try something even though she didn’t know how to do it, made her more confident, making Violet have the guts to plan out this date. Well, not exactly plan out. All Violet planned for this date was the location and time. Everything else was unplanned and that’s what scared Violet the most.

The sound of Violet’s name from inside the house snapped her out of her thoughts, remembering she was still outside. Even Rosie wasn’t outside with her anymore. Vi mumbled under her breath, making herself move and go inside the house. Clem wasn’t there when she entered, so that must mean she’s ventured off deeper into the house. Rosie was curled up on the living room couch, looking like she was already fast asleep. Violet took the chance to look around since she never got the chance to the first time she noticed this house with Louis. 

It looked a lot bigger on the outside, the foyer only containing a beaten up shoe rack and a coat hanger which was somehow still drilled into the wall. Broken picture frames scattered the hallway floors, making it tough to wander to other rooms, but still manageable to walk around. You just have to watch where you’re stepping. 

Violet passed by the living room, and walked into what looked to be the family room. Or, what was left of it anyways. The couch was shredded to pieces, a pile of wood and fabric left in its place. The old television was knocked off of the wall where it used to hang, broken glass surrounding it. Next to the family room was the kitchen, where Clem was casually sitting on the counters, looking at Vi, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. Violet caught her staring, raising a brow. “Whatcha looking at?”

“You.”

“What’s so fascinating about me?”

“Everything.”

“Oh my god, you are so cheesy.” Violet chuckled, though secretly enjoying Clem’s flirting. Clem laughed with her, scooting over so that there’s an empty spot on the counter next to her. “Come join me!”

“And get my ass dirty? No thanks.”

“Oh come on!” Clem begged, “The counters aren’t that dirty!”

“You don’t know what’s on them!”

“What the hell could be on them?”

“Walker blood, cooties.” 

“Ooh my god, you are such a wimp.”

“Okay okay, I’m coming up.” Violet walked over to the counter, jumping up onto it and sitting beside Clem. Clem laid her hand on top of Violet’s, lightly squeezing it. Vi smiled, slowly nuzzling her head onto Clem’s shoulder. Clem smiled, using her free hand to gently stroke her girlfriend’s hair. Violet hummed, leaning closer onto her so that they were practically cuddling. 

They could stay like this for hours, just being close to one another in silence, nothing interrupting them. They practically do this almost everywhere, in their dorm, at the picnic tables, even on hunting trips or fishing trips when they really should be trying to get food. It’s just the two of them, enjoying the other’s presence, letting out any worries they may have and just be with each other. The outside world never mattered to them, as long as they had each other, they would be fine. As long as no one interrupted their alone time, everything would be nice and peaceful. No background noises, no distractions, just them, and them alone.

“Did you just meow?”

Clem blinked, hearing Violet ask the question. She looked down at her, seeing she was looking straight up at her, her eyes screaming confusion. If Clem meowed she would’ve known she did so, right? “Uhm, no?”

“I could’ve sworn I heard a meow.”

“Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you, I didn’t hear a meow.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right..” Violet laid her head back on her shoulder, back in the position they were previously in. Yet she perked up again not long after, looking around. “Okay, I definitely heard something that time.”

“Vi, I don’t hear anything. Are you sure your mind isn’t messing with you?”

“I know what I heard, I’m just not positive if it’s really there.”

“Maybe you should-” Clem went silent.

“Maybe I should what?”

“I think I just heard it.”

“You heard the meow?”

“Yeah, where’s it coming from?” That’s when Violet slid off the counter, starting to look around the kitchen. Clem got up too, helping her look around. They both threw open all the cabinets and drawers, looking closely into all of them. Alas, they found nothing. Confused, they both looked at each other. “Search the entire house?”

“Hell yeah.”

It was settled. Clem searched in the family room, the living room, and one of the two bathrooms while Violet searched in the other bathroom, the dining room, and the only bedroom. After what seemed to be hours of searching, even though it was really about half an hour, they slowly started to give up. Rosie had even helped them out in trying to find the mystery noise, but even with the dog’s help, they found nothing. The two girls were now in the living room, Violet laying on the couch while Clem was pacing around the room, looking more confused than Violet.

“I don’t get it,” Clem started, still pacing around. “What could’ve made that noise?”

“What else besides a cat makes meowing sounds?”

“How am I supposed to know??”

Violet huffed, at the edge of just forgetting all about it and to just head back to the school, since it was starting to get late. That’s when she heard the meowing again, but this time it was a lot closer and clearer to hear than it was in the kitchen. She leaned over to hear the noise better, but Clem’s rambling wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“I mean, lions could maybe meow-”

“Clem.”

“But maybe tigers can meow too-”

“Clem.”

“But why would lions and tigers be here-?”

“Clem!”

“I mean they could but I mean they usually don’t live in America-”

Clem was silenced by a pair of lips touching hers, being held in a passionate kiss. She was pulled away quickly, face to face with a blushing Violet. Clem too was blushing, not realizing she had started to ramble on again. Like she usually does. A lot. Probably more than a lot, but we’re gonna keep it at a lot. Violet cleared her throat, wanting to look away from embarrassment, but she couldn’t. It was like her eyes were glued onto Clem’s, and Clem’s were glued onto hers. “Just, hush. Please.”

“Sorry.. you were saying?”

“I heard it again. The meowing.”

“You did? Where?”

Violet lead Clem over to where she heard the noise, which was the pantry beside the kitchen. To be honest they half expected to find nothing in the pantry, but what they see leaves them in total shock. Curled up on torn up, beaten down jackets is what looks to be around a five week old ginger kitten, shivering madly while trying to stay as warm as possible. The sight made the two girls’ hearts break, torn from the sight. Violet was the first to do something, leaning over and gently picking up the little furball into her arms. She was surprised the kitten was so light, though it made sense it was only a couple weeks old due to the looks of it. Clem peared over Vi’s shoulder, looking at the small animal. “It’s so cute..”

“Why’s it out here all by itself?”

“I dunno, did you see any signs of it’s mother around?” 

Violet shook her head as her answer, earning a sigh from Clem. She stood up, walking away from Violet and the kitten and started to look around the house again, now on a desperate search for the kitten’s mother. Violet stayed put, taking off her jean jacket, folding it around the little kitten. It meowed after it was laid in the jacket, cuddling up inside it. Violet’s heart melted at the sight, never seeing such a painful sight in her life. 

Before the whole apocalypse started, Violet’s grandma had a cat, Iyla, who was a huge cuddler. This was one reason Violet enjoyed visiting her grandma, the other being she got to watch cartoons all day. Iyla would settle in Vi’s lap, purring softly while her owner rocked in the rocking chair behind them. It was a nice relaxing moment to end her usual stressful day, to say the least. 

Violet snapped back into the present, looking back down at the little bundle in her lap. The tiny kitten reminded her of Iyla, but Iyla was more cranky. This one, this one was different. This kitten actually looked to be the biggest sweetheart you’ll ever set your eyes on. It’ll give you love, it’ll be your supporter when no one else will. That’s something Violet loves in animals, they can’t say hurtful things to you. They won’t talk shit about you to others. Violet held the kitten close, hearing its low, adorable purrs. This made her smile, stroking her hand along its fur.

Clem returned from trying to find the mother of the kitty, looking defeated. She saw the little moment going on between her girlfriend and the kitten, smiling at the sight. It was always nice to see Vi smile, which to be honest wasn’t very often. But Violet smiled for Clem, because let's be real who wouldn’t. She stayed at the little doorway separating the family room and the kitchen, enjoying the tender moment while it lasted. Clem saw Violet turn her head, glancing at her. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long, but long enough to enjoy seeing you smile.” That made Violet’s cheeks turn red, quickly looking away to try and hide it. Clem laughed, walking over and sitting beside her, looking down at the kitten. “So, bad news.”

“Let me guess, nothing?”

“Yeah..”

“Fuck.” 

“So what are we gonna do about this little one?”

“What do you mean? We’re keeping it.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not.” Violet held the kitten close, narrowing her eyes. She wasn’t gonna just abandon such a sad sight in a world like this, she could never. Clem sighed, thinking. What would the others think of them just all of a sudden coming back with a stray kitten? Would they like it? Or would they want it gone immediately? And besides, raising a cat is always a struggle, where would they get cat food if they did decide to keep it? Where would it sleep? Will it get along with the other kids? But at the same time, Clem doesn’t wanna heartbreak Violet. She hasn’t seen her this affective to anything in awhile, like it was Vi’s job to take care of the kitten. Like it was her responsibility to make sure it’s alright.

Before Clem could say anything, Violet was suddenly placing the little kitty in Clem’s jacket, putting her own back on, “Vi, what the hell are you doing??”

“Well, no one will say anything if they can’t see it, right?”

“Are you saying we hide it from the others??”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, I’m not leaving such a cutie all alone.”

“But Vi-”

“Ah ah ah,” Vi pressed her fingers to her lips, stopping her complains. “We’re bringing it home, no questions asked. Okay?”

“Ohkawh.” Her response was muffled, but still understandable. Violet stood up, helping Clem up too. They walked back to the front door, Rosie waking up from her nap and joining them. Clem made sure the kitty was perfectly safe in her jacket, feeling a lot better once she knew it couldn’t get out nor could it been seen. The trio made their way back to the school, staying silent for most of the walk. The silence was calming though, letting everyone have a moment to themselves and to just think of the road ahead. Little meows always broke the silence, but they didn’t care, it just brought back the thought that they’re going back to the school with a kitten. The large, highly noticeable gates to the school came into view, signalling that they were close.

“Hey Clem?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you.. think this is a good idea?”

“Do I think what’s a good idea?”

Violet indicates to Clem’s jacket, “Bringing this kitten back with us, hiding it from the others.”

“Vi, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re doing the right thing, not leaving a scared cat out in a world like this. And hey, I will always be your number one supporter. No matter what.”

“Oh don’t make me cry.” Violet pouted, a small tint of pink forming on her cheeks. Clem giggled, leaning over and placing a small peck on her cheek, which made Vi’s whole face turning red. Clem laughed at the sight, walking away from the flustered Violet. 

“Wh- you’re not allowed to do that! Get back here!”

Clem just kept on walking, arriving at the gates to the school. She was let in by Willy, who gave her a confused look while she and Violet walked in, Rosie walking off to her napping spot on the main stairs. AJ, who was sitting at one of the picnic tables drawing, saw the two girls walk in through the gates. He stopped what he was doing, jumping off the bench and rushing to them, arms open wide, “Clem! Vi!”

Clem got down on her knees the best she could, tackled by AJ into a warm hug. Thank god the kitten didn’t get squished in between them, or the fact that AJ didn’t react or say anything about the lump inside her jacket. AJ pulled away from her shortly after, running up to Violet and doing the same with her. After the little reunion, AJ ran back to the picnic table he was previously sitting at, coming back with his piece of paper. He showed the two what his drawing was, which was a picture of all three of them holding hands. The background had loads of green and yellow trees, leaves both laying on the ground and still attached to the trees. “For our room,”

“Thanks AJ, it looks great.” That made AJ’s smile grow bigger, tucking the drawing into his pocket so that it would stay safe until it got hung on the wall in their bedroom. AJ looked back at Clem and Violet, who were deep in a conversation about something, but AJ couldn’t hear what. That’s when he saw it.

“Clem, what’s that in your jacket?”

The girls went silent, looking at AJ. Clem still was what looked like she was holding her stomach, but really she was making sure the kitty didn’t fall out of her jacket. Clem and Vi looked at each other, then back at AJ, “What do you mean goofball?”

“Your jacket, it looks different. Like you got bigger.”

“Uhh, well, that’s because-”

A tiny meow came from Clem’s jacket, interrupting what she was saying. Everyone looked at the jacket, seeing the head of the kitten pop out. AJ gasped, looking at the kitten. He’s never seen one before, so obviously he would be curious to know what it is. “Clem, what’s that??”

“It’s a.. plushie! Yeah, a plushie!”

“A plushie? What’s that??”

“Well,” Violet started to explain, “It's basically this soft, cuddly little object that kids like to play with. Sometimes it even helps them sleep.”

AJ’s jaw dropped, looking at the kitten. He reached out to touch it, making the kitty let out a meow. He backed away, now confused. “It made a noise though, do plushies make noises?”

“It’s a.. talking plushie.”

“A talking plushie?”

“Yeah, it’s a plushie that has a sound box inside of it.”

AJ stared at the kitten, his face now scrunched up with confusion. He’d heard Clem talk about plushies before, once or twice, but never a talking plushie. He looked at Violet for answers, but all he got was a shrug from her. “How do sound boxes work though?”

“Well uh-”

“That’s something that can be answered later,” Violet interrupted, “Me and Clem are both tired, so we’re gonna go back to the dorm and cuddle.”

“We are?”

“Hell yeah we are, we’ll see you later buddy.” Violet grabbed Clem’s free arm, dragging her off to the dorm building.

“Be good for us AJ! And don’t even think about swearing!”

“I wasn’t gonna!”

“Since when did AJ start cursing?” Violet asked, her and Clem now walking down the hall to their dorm.

“He’s cursed from time to time, but a couple of days ago he said ‘shit’ while we were fishing.”

“Oh yeah, that’s not happening on my watch,” They arrived at their dorm, Violet holding the door open, “After you madam.”

“Hey! It was my turn to hold open the door!”

“You’re holding a precious kitten, no way am I letting you hold open the door.”

“So you’re using the kitten as an excuse?”

“... And you weren’t fast enough to get to the door.”

“Ooh, so you wanted to hold the door open? How sweet of you,” Clem smirked, seeing the blush form on Vi’s cheeks. Damn, she was on a roll on making her girlfriend flustered today. Clem entered the room, noticing as the days go by their room looks to be getting smaller. Either they’re getting bigger or the room is actually shrinking which then they’d need to get the hell out of there. Violet closed the door once she was in, leaning against the old, rotting plank that kept them locked away from the outdoors. Clem took the moment to take the kitten out of her jacket, holding it in her arms.

“So,” Clem spoke up, looking at Violet, “Now the only problem we have is if it’s a girl or a boy.”

“Oh, it’s a girl.”

“What?”

“Check her butt, the slit right underneath it is vertical.”

“What??”

Violet pointed to what she was talking about, “There, now you see it?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

“My grandma had a cat before the world went to shit,” Violet said, “And so did my cousins. I know how to tell cats apart.”

“And when were you gonna tell me you and your family are one huge cat lover?”

“... Eventually.”

Clem rolled her eyes, setting the kitten down. She meowed, cuddling up to the floor like she owned the place. Violet had moved away from the door to stand next to Clem, both of them looking down at the ginger kitty.

“What are we gonna name her, since it looks like she’s not going anywhere?” Clem asked, not looking at Violet while saying it. Violet hummed, cueing she was deep in thought. It didn’t take long for her to blurt out something random and ridiculous.

“Nugget. Her name shall be Nugget.”

“Are you serious? We’re not naming her Nugget.”

“What do you suggest we name her? Clementine Jr?”

“N-No! I never said that!”

“Awh, does someone wanna name the kitty after herself?”

“I do not!”

Violet laughed, stepping over and sitting on the bed, “You so do.”

“You’re not letting this go, are you?”

“Hell no.” Clem lightly smacked Vi’s arm, making Violet laugh harder. “So we’re naming her CJ?”

“No.”

“Damnit.” Clem instantly started to laugh, leaning her head on Violet’s shoulder. Now they were both laughing, either on each other or on the pillow they shared. The kitty had gotten herself up, trying to join them on the bed but couldn’t jump up because she’s a shortie. Violet picked her up, settling her in between her and Clem. 

“So, her name’s Nugget?”

Clem let out a massive sigh, “Yeah, fine.”

“I mean, she looks like a nugget.”

“Vi, she’s not food.”

“I know that, her fur just reminds me of nuggets and how much I miss them.”

“I don’t know whether to say you’re completely weird or completely adorable.”

“Obviously the second option.” Violet said proudly, Clem giving her a deadpanned look. Vi laughed, cuddling close to her. Clem rolled her eyes, letting her lean on her. Nugget purred in between them, her laying beside their heads. The three of them stayed cuddled for the rest of the afternoon, until someone yelling down the hall rudely broke the silence around them.

“We now have a cat?!”


End file.
